You just have to wait
by hesmus
Summary: You might know that feeling where you struggle with your feelings for someone and just want to confess them. And when you do, you get rejected although you can see the other person feels the same way. This is what happened to Zoro but what happened after that is most rewarding.


This is my very first fan fiction, so go easy on me _ And I would love to hear your opinion about my story, and I will appreciate constructive criticism too because I really want to develop my writing skills.

Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine.

It happened two weeks ago. TWO LONG WEEKS! Zoro has felt something different for Sanji for pretty long time now, and two weeks ago he finally dared to confess his feelings.

TWO WEEKS AGO

Zoro dragged himself towards the galley, with just one thing on his mind: that shitty cook_. 'What can I lose? We fight all the time anyway so it wouldn't make any difference. Except that then I can just dream about those things… Nah, I have to try.'_

Zoro pushed the galleys door open and he instantly spotted the blonde cook. He was preparing dinner for the crew. Zoro gave himself a little moment to admire cook's back, long, strong legs and that sweet, fine ass. '_FOCUS! It's not time for this now! Maybe later though… if I'm lucky.'_

Sanji felt that someone was staring at him. He glanced over his shoulder and frowned with a heavy sigh. "What do you want, shitty Marimo? Dinner is almost ready so hold on." Zoro just grunted and stared at his feet. Sanji got interested. '_What on Earth is wrong with him?_ _He didn't even react to his nickname.'_ He glanced at Zoro a little bit more carefully. His chest glistened in the sunlight. '_The shitty swordsman must have trained just a moment ago'._ Sanji's eyes caressed Zoro's chest and ah, those strong abs. '_WHAT?!_ 'Sanji mentally slapped himself. Since when has he admired Zoro's muscles?! Well actually he did know, but anyways.

"Well? What do you want?" Sanji coughed, trying to act calm. But Zoro noticed Sanji's stare. He grinned and strolled over to Sanji. He stopped just inches away from him and felt an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. '_What if I have misconstrued his feelings?_ ' That uneasy feeling faded away instantly when he saw Sanji's expression. '_Is the cook blushing?_ '

"Oi, ero-cook. I'm going to say something I never thought I would say, so listen carefully." Sanji snorted. '_Probably some new insulting nickname for me…'_

Zoro took a deep breath and blurted out: "Sanji, I think that I have a crush on you, well I KNOW I have. I like you." '_Ah, that felt good.'_Zoro observed Sanji's reaction, or lack of it really. Sanji completely froze and almost swallowed his cigarette. '_Zoro… has a crush on me…? Well, fuck.'_ Of course Sanji had thought Zoro a lot lately, and maybe developed some feelings for him. But he was never, ever, going to admit that! But now Zoro had just come to him and blurted out those words… '_What the hell should I do?'_

Finally Sanji gained his voice back. "What the hell?! Why are you joking around? Like hell I would want to have any kind of relationship with a moss brain like you!" Sanji kicked Zoro away from him and tried to keep his cool. But his voice betrayed him and he started blushing.

Zoro grinned at the cooks reaction. "Are you sure?" He pushed himself against Sanji and kissed him. Sanji froze again. It didn't take long for him to relax and start to kiss back. Zoro smiled against Sanji's soft lips. Then Sanji came back to reality and broke the kiss. "Don't…" Sanji muttered and stared at the floor. Zoro looked at Sanji questioningly. "But I thought that you-", "This just isn't a good idea", Sanji interrupted. He went back to his work and continued the dinner preparations. Zoro just stood there and stared at Sanji. Then he stormed back to the crows nest.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Zoro trained like crazy. He pumped the monstrous amount of weights with a fast pace. '_Two fucking weeks…'_ He could easily see from Sanji's reactions that he was interested in him too. That stupid love-cook just wouldn't admit it. '_This is so fucking frustrating…'_

Crows nests door opened and said the cook came in, holding a glass of some drink. "What do you want, curly-brow?" Sanji gritted his teeth. "I just thought I'd bring you something to drink. But of course, like you would care, shitty Marimo." "Mmh…" Sanji placed the glass on the nearest bench and stared at Zoro. Why on Earth did that shitty bastard have to have such attractive muscles?

Zoro noticed that Sanji was staring at him and grunted. He put his weights away and shouted: "Just admit it already!" Sanji flinched. "W-what are you talking about?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to watch you day after day knowing that you care about me too?! You are just too fucking scared to admit it!" Sanji remained silent. He didn't know that Zoro was really serious.

"I didn't mean anything bad… I just-", Sanji's words were cut off by Zoro's lips that crashed against his. Zoro pushed him against the wall. Sanji moaned into Zoro's lips and kissed back, passionately. Zoro changed the kiss into a gentler one. He wrapped one arm around Sanji's waist and with the other, he caressed his cheek and golden hair.

Sanji pulled away from the kiss, panting softly. He felt his cheeks getting hot. Zoro leaned forward and started to kiss Sanji's neck. Sanji flinched at the gorgeous feeling when Zoro found his sweat spot right under his jaw bone. And then, once again, he pushed Zoro away. Zoro started to get irritated because of that.

"S-stop… We can't… ", Sanji muttered. "Why not? It doesn't seem to me that you don't want this." Zoro pulled Sanji against his bare chest and lifted his chin. "But if you really don't want this, I won't force you. It's not going to be easy though", Zoro muttered at the same time while he kissed Sanji's neck gently. "Well, do you want me to stop?" He bit Sanji's sweet spot on his neck. "A-ah! N-no..." Sanji moaned and wrapped his slender arms around Zoro's board shoulders. "Good."

Zoro, still kissing Sanji's neck, took off the cook's suit coat and tie. Next he ripped his shirt off. "OI! Marimo! Don't ruin my shirt! It was expensive." Zoro snorted at this and passionately kissed cook's lips. His hands wandered all around his upper body and soon one of his hands found Sanji's nipple and he started to play with it. Sanji groaned and arched his back.

Zoro licked Sanji's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Sanji granted immediately. Their tongues fought for dominance. After awhile Sanji gave up. He broke the kiss so that he could work on Zoro's neck. He licked all the way from the jaw bone to the collar bone, caressing Zoro's bulging erection at the same time. He grinned when he gained such a sweet reaction from the whining swordsman.

Zoro moaned at the sensation and lowered his hands down to the cook's pants. With one quick movement of his hands, Sanji's pants were on the ground, showing his throbbing member. Sanji suddered when the cold air surrounded his length.

"Mmh, well this at least proves something," Zoro chuckled and grabbed Sanji's member. "A-aah!" Sanji's back arched, enjoying Zoro's touch. Zoro gave a few more strokes on Sanji's cock before he lowered himself in front of Sanji and took him in his mouth. "Shit! Aah!" Sanji's legs gave out and he fell on the floor.

"Hnnh, Zoro, ah! S-stop or I'm going to-" Zoro backed off,, licking his lips. He glanced over the training room. '_Ah, there it is.'_ Zoro strolled over to the other side of the room and picked up something, leaving panting Sanji on the floor. Zoro came back and kneeled in front of Sanji, this time a lube bottle in his hand. Sanji swallowed hard. Zoro lubed his fingers and spread Sanji's legs. Then he thrust one finger into Sanji's tight entrance. Sanji flinched. It felt weird, and it hurt, but in a way it felt really good.

"Does it hurt that much?" Zoro whispered teasingly in cook's ear. "Hmph, I have had worse…" Sanji huffed. '_That shitty moss head can be so fucking annoying, even in a situation like this.'_ Zoro added another finger and stretched Sanji's inner muscles. Soon he found his prostate. "AAHHH! Zoro! Yes!"

Zoro felt his own erection throbbing almost painfully in his pants. "I'm going to thrust in now," he said and pulled his pants down. He positioned himself between Sanji's thighs. Sanji started to panic when he saw the size of Zoro's member. "And how are you going to fuck me with THAT?!" "Like this," Zoro stated matter-of-factly and thrust in with one go. Sanji's back arched and he gripped Zoro's arms for dear life. "Aah! Fuck! Why the hell didn't you warn me first?!" he cried out in pain. "You know you like it," Zoro chuckled. "You're my little bitch, aren't you?" Sanji blushed like mad at this statement and muttered something unintelligent.

Zoro started to move slowly. Zoro gritted his teeth and groaned: "Mmh… So tight…" Sweat started to form on his forehead. Sanji still felt pain, but pleasure too. Despite the pain, Sanji felt himself been filled. Zoro filled him, and that was a good feeling.

Zoro picked up the pace while Sanji groaned and shuddered under him. Ah, how he loved that provocative sight. Zoro sped up even more when he felt his orgasm coming close. "Hnnngghh… Zoro… I'm going to… soon…" Sanji panted. Zoro leaned to kiss Sanji and brushed against his prostate. "Th-there!" Sanji cried out.

Now Zoro constantly rubbed that sweet spot and grabbed Sanji's already leaking member. He pumped it in time with his thrusts until he felt Sanji's inner muscles tighten around his him. "AH! Z-Zoro!" Sanji came and spilled his semen all over their stomachs. Zoro followed soon after, the cook's name on his lips.

Zoro pulled himself out of Sanji and collapsed onto him. Both of them panted hard and tried to catch their breath. Soon Zoro stood up and cleaned Sanji and himself up. Then he dragged the exhausted cook onto his lap.

"So, do you have anything to say now?" Zoro asked and bit Sanji's ear lobe lightly. Sanji was quiet for awhile. '_Damn it, maybe I should just admit it…',_ "I think that I like you too", he said quietly and turned to face Zoro. The swordsman's grin was triumphant but it changed into a gentle, caring one. Zoro didn't show this side of him too often, but when he did it was a sight to see.

"I like you too", he whispered and hugged the cook tightly. His cook. This was definitely worth the wait.

_**-The End-**_

**Beta read by ****ringtailedpheonix**


End file.
